Water is frequently produced with oil and gas production. The produced water is treated and disposed. The oil in water concentration is a key parameter to measure to determine the quality of the produced water. In addition to laboratory measurements of produced water quality, field measurements have also been applied for monitoring of the water quality with both bench-top and online methods.